stilted light
by deirdre's dreams
Summary: Ten years is a long time. Enough time for pain to heal, for truth to cinch souls, for love to mend itself. An AyumixConan/Shinichi piece of sorts.


**stilted light**

_a Detective Conan fan piece_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You never leave someone behind, you take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind._

_(Author Unknown)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Japan, 4:00 PM_

Fresh from his flight from Washington DC, Kudou Shinichi's confident strides easily splayed the tarmac as he inhaled his first burst of Japan air after such a long time.

Nothing feels and tastes better than home.

He could not help but let out another confident smirk. He has finally come back from America after solving another successful case. And the best part: he just knew _she_ would bewaiting for him—as always—on the other side of the terminal, welcoming him back.

At the thought of Ran, Shinichi smiled and unconsciously quickened his pace. He just couldn't wait what is in store for him upon his arrival.

He stayed in America for two years, serving as a consultant to another jack-the-ripper-like case that caused 120 female casualties in just two months. His presence—and the others pooled from other countries—would not have been needed if not for the suspect's constant threats to get the daughters of certain global personalities as his next targets, making the case more or less a global issue.

Though the youngest in the team of detectives, it did not surprise anyone how much of a quick thinker he is in the group. He is after all the best detective in Japan who solved all cases assigned to him.

The case was solved in less than a month but Shinichi stayed in America for a few more months to follow up on a lead that would hopefully bring down a growing sect of the Black Organization in America.

And finally after two years of successfully wiping out traces of the notorious group in the country, he is ready to go back to Japan.

He had just stepped on the terminal's entrance when he already heard his name being called none too gently by a familiar voice.

"Shinichi! Over here!"

Ah, of course. Ran-_chan_. Only that little minx could pull out a shrieking stunt like that without a care in the world. True enough, he turned to the voice and saw his girlfriend of seven years, frantically waving at him to catch his attention.

At the sight of Ran, Shinichi did a little double-take, his smile slowly turning into a curious frown. Not because Ran looked any different—though she looks as radiant as ever—but for the little crowd she had with her.

But it seemed Mori Ran was more excited to see him than explain the presence of additional bodies in his welcome party since she didn't wait for the young man to reach their spot. Rather, she pulled the arms of the two tall gentlemen with her and dragged them to Shinichi's location, earning a smirk from the young detective at his girlfriend's eagerness.

And before Shinichi could retort a word, Ran jumped and enthusiastically pulled the man to give him a tight hug, suddenly forgetting to even introduce the group she had dragged with her.

For a moment, nothing mattered to the young man but the two of them as he tightened his arms around Ran in return. It had been such a long time since they last saw each other, and not even constant emails could fill the need that a warm body could provide.

Neither wanted to end the tender moment until they heard an awkward cough coming from their guests. His smirk now in full force, Shinichi let go of a blushing Ran and faced the group she was with all this time.

And raised his brow upon discovering that there were actually_ three_ of them joining Ran in this little welcome party of hers.

The trio looked _very_ familiar. One of the young men seemed the most excited, as if he was trying to hold back from hugging him or asking for his autograph. He had dark brown hair that looked intentionally shaved a bit, his eyes a lighter shade, his grin impish yet teasing. The tallest of them, a lanky young man with tousled dirty blonde hair seemed the most serious with his stern eyes and uncomfortable scowl. He was standing very closely—and quite protectively—to the only woman of the trio with short auburn locks and honest blue eyes.

Of the three, though, it was the woman who, aside from being the shortest (because she's of the petite nature), seemed the most open and welcoming—and was the source of the teasing cough that disturbed them a while ago.

It was a few seconds before any one of them said a word as they were all busy studying each other. He already had a nagging suspicion at who they might be, but it was only after a very amused Ran jokingly punched his arm was he able to confirm his suspicions.

"Forgive him, minna-san, but it seems that even his skills as a detective could not help him recognize you in two years," Ran laughingly retorted, giving Shinichi a teasing look.

At the statement, Shinichi's eyes slightly went wide and stared back at the trio who only looked even more uncomfortable by his piercing gaze. It couldn't be…

He looked back at Ran, who only smiled in return as if understanding his silent question. "It really is _them_, Shinichi-koi. They've grown _so much_, haven't they?"

"A-ano…welcome back, Shinichi-san," they said in chorus, as if they have been rehearsing the statement over and over for a long time until they have it perfected.

"The Junior Detective League. You've gotten…taller," he teased, smirking, his eyes staring at them with pride.

They were fifteen and still a bit on the brash side when he left. Now at seventeen, he could now see how they have easily grown out of their teenage shells, their physiques sharper and their auras more refined and more mature.

"I hope you are well, Shinichi-san," Mitsuhiko said on their behalf, formally bowing, his face slightly burning red at his teasing. The others—who had similar blushes on their faces—followed suit.

Well, at least they would still blush. They haven't lost all their childlike—and childish—ways then.

"I feel great—and pleasantly surprised. Don't tell me Ran grabbed you here all the way from Teitan?" he joked, finally smiling.

But his mischievous eyes still did not leave the young woman's form (half in curiosity, half in jest—for he knew he could easily make her squirm), making Yoshida Ayumi very, very uneasy (it was also his petty form of revenge for that distracting cough). Though she smiled in return.

"I did no such thing, Shinichi-koi! Just so you'd know, they're here in Tokyo for a regional meet and agreed to welcome you here when I told them of your arrival. I know you want to surprise them yourself through your usual flashy ways but we thought it best that for this time around, we should be surprising you instead."

"And you three agreed with her. I am so hurt," he answered, shaking his head. "After all the time I spent on planning my surprise arrival in your little club room, this is what I get?"

His words earned the result he aimed for: the three teens stuttered, then realizing his intention, chuckled at his antics.

"Ran-neechan told us you'll still have other chances of surprising us when we ask for your p-professional advice on some cases. So we agreed," Genta answered this time, smiling sheepishly.

"Speaking of professional advice, how is your team? I've heard you also earned yourself a reputation the two years I was gone," he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, we just solved another case, Shinichi-san, and it was because it was so similar to a case Ran-neechan gave us as reference, the one you solved two years ago!"

Though happy by the high vote of confidence these kids have in him, he couldn't help but feel a little pang in his chest. The hero worship was still there, he sadly thought, though he smiled in return.

It was on unsuspecting times like this where sometimes his mind would wander and think of someone he had become a decade ago. And it was during these little flashes of reminiscing where he'd sometimes wonder if they'd still look up to him when they'd discover who he was and what he'd done.

Ten years have passed, and they have all moved on, but it can not be denied that at times Edogawa Conan _demands _to be remembered. Like this time around.

Ever since he found a cure to his "condition", "Edogawa Conan" suddenly disappeared, only leaving a letter to his three co-members of the Junior Detective League informing them of his sudden haste to leave for America and reassuring them that he is well, he is all right, and this is something that he must do on his own so they need not worry about him.

For years, Kudou Shinichi thought it best not to follow up with another letter or to update the trio of Conan's developments, hoping they'll soon forget a person who never really existed in the first place. (Which eventually, they all did. The forgetting and moving on, he meant.)

It was out of caution—and the trio's familiarity of his "disappearance" story through Ran—that he made it a point to meet them as scarcely as he could in the first years following his reappearance. Even at seven years old, he knew these kids were tough and smart, and he was wary that by his appearance they could find similarities between him and Conan—and most importantly, be able to connect the dots between Conan's disappearance_ and_ his reappearance.

And he may not admit it, but he was not prepared for the possibility that when he did see them frequently, his guilt would eat at him and tell them the whole truth. But this would involve the innocent kids more than they deserved, and that was something he could not do.

The Black Organization is not a group seven-year-olds should be trifling with, for that he was firm. He had to protect them.

So he did what he thought was the second best possible option: after tactically avoiding them for a year, he returned to them with a vengeance. Through his connection with their Ran-neechan, he slowly entered into their lives as the popular detective and quasi-boyfriend of their "sister," making his experience in the detective world an excuse to get close to them and his busy schedule the reason he was not able to meet them as soon as he _reappeared. _

Then, strategically, he began offering free consultative services for their cases when he learnt they decided not to give up their league even with the absence of the person who started it all. He showered them with as much flashy attention as he could as Shinichi Kudou. He did not let them out of his sight—not if he could help it—and he made it sure that he was there guiding and joining them in their more dangerous cases. He honed them to be sharp thinkers and quicker enablers and had never felt so proud when he observed how his efforts bore fruit by how they grew into this new and stronger breed of future detectives he helped nourish.

But it still did not mean his actions did not nag him at times, constantly reminding him of the closure he was not able to clinch. Especially since he knew that as Edogawa Conan, he had somewhat created a bond with these three.

Especially Ayumi. At the thought of the young woman, he settled his eyes on her form once more, who was talking to her Ran-neechan. He was surprised at how she had grown over the years, but he was glad of her gradual transformation into a strong, positive and vibrant young woman who held more charm than what her seventeen-year-old petite body could possibly contain.

Of the three, it was Ayumi he was most concerned with at first. He did not know how deep a seven-year-old could have feelings for another, but Ayumi's open affections reassured him that the feelings were there. Leaving Ayumi had been the hardest part, afraid that Edogawa's disappearance would easily hurt the girl, leaving her jaded and cold.

But seeing how his decision turned out great for her and the rest of the league, he was relieved and grateful he made the choice, as it was really all for the best.

Yes, ten years is indeed enough time for everyone to move on. And he was glad for it.

With another confident smirk, he took the first steps away from the terminal, and in typical Kudou Shinichi fashion, gave them all an impatient look.

"Well, aren't you all hungry? Where can we grab a bite from here? I'm starving!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He easily discovered that for the past years, the girl he knew as Yoshida Ayumi had indeed blossomed into a seventeen-year-old young woman who unknowingly captured the hearts of her two best friends (he could easily see their blushes around the oblivious Ayumi anywhere—it was even kind of amusing to look at). Thankfully, she never reverted to a jaded or cold woman when he was gone—which actually happens when a girl gets broken-hearted with her first love—but has retained her love for life and adventure.

He had chosen a coffee shop to eat—simply because Ran hinted more than once that it served the best lemon pie in the area. While Ran took it to herself to order for them, Shinichi was left observing more of the trio's quirks, which did not take too long as they easily warmed up to his presence.

As they were all busy involving him in their conversation, he easily caught snippets of what the trio had grown into in a span of two years. Mitsuhiko was easily the leader of their detective league with his cool intelligence, while Genta, as he put it, was best at interrogation (Ayumi said otherwise; she called it bullying, making the young man in question flush and stutter in indignation and Mitsuhiko smirk that seemed a lot similar to his) . That left Ayumi as their strategist, though most of the time they still unconsciously protected her from the more dangerous crimes (which, apparently, had gotten Ayumi riled more than once).

Surprisingly, the duo was finally able to convert Ayumi into a sports enthusiast. Aside from playing soccer, which she stressed she only considers a bonding hobby, she also joined the track team of their school.

"It's what they wanted to play all the time," she shyly confessed when Genta would not stop bragging how she "can be very fast, just like a laser beam!" when she wants to.

"I finally got tired of just watching them kicking balls and demanded they teach me how to play it. As for the track thing, well, you have to learn a thing or two about running and jumping when solving cases, ne?"

"Soccer is not an easy sport to play," he quipped, somewhat surprised at the revelation that she could keep up with the boys. They were staring at the duo who finally decided they've waited long enough and stood with their Ran-neechan as they waited for their turn to order.

"I know right? That's why I detested it in the first place. But I guess I'm stuck with the two of them so I sort of had no choice but to play it with them," she answered with an annoyed huff, a gesture he always found somewhat cute—and endearing—when he was still Conan.

With her head now bowed down, he had more time to study the young woman further. Again he could not help but be surprised how different she looked. Ayumi now held the body of a graceful athlete who did not lose a bit of her developing womanly curves. Her eyes were still huge and still very blue, but they could be assertive and annoyed when riled.

Right now he did not know what her eyes were conveying, but she was fidgeting with an edge of her shirt which clearly told Shinichi she was nervous about something. A cup of tea was earlier placed in front of her per her request, but she still had to pay attention to it as it lingered on the table.

It seemed she finally came with a decision, because she looked up swiftly and stared him straight in the eyes, rendering him immobile for a bit.

"Sh-Shinichi-san…"

"Hn?"

"A-ano…if I may ask…how is America, Shinichi-san?"

He easily smiled at the question, somewhat understanding where this starting question is leading.

"Nothing much really, though it's crowdier there."

He noticed how she bowed once again and sadly smiled. It was a sudden and subtle gesture, but he was not keen for nothing. He knew why she was asking, and he knew that anytime from now she would follow through with the question she really wanted to ask.

There was another reason he was worried about Ayumi the most. Of the three, she seemed the most passionate to keep Conan in her memories for as long as she could. He remembered clearly how at seven years old, Ayumi already put her foot down on not abandoning _the lost boy_ by looking for him first. It was clearly painful on her part to accept that a friend had indeed left them on his own free will and inarguably broke her heart in the process, but she was adamant about finding him until she is sure that he indeed is safe somewhere in America. And not kidnapped, castrated and thrown in the sea, as she strongly put it.

Of course, he was a big part of making her discover the "truth." The year he reintroduced himself as Kudou Shinichi, he offered to help her per Ran's persistent request. He helped her identify clues he left himself, making sure that these clues will lead her to dead-ends until she was left with no choice but accept that Conan is truly in America and will never be coming back.

She was nine years old when they finally put an end to finding Edogawa Conan. When she finally broke down and cried her heart out, he was there to comfort her together with Ran and the two boys. It was this moment which made him realize how fragile the little girl actually is despite her strong façade. He was thankful for the presence of Ran and the two boys who helped her move on.

She got better in the following years, as he hoped. But it didn't mean that she wouldn't stop mentioning him. Like now. Compassionate person that she is, she still could not help but think of their friend, hoping he is well. (But he would always worry when she'd think of Edogawa, afraid that she'd break down once again and finally turn into a cold shell. And that was something his conscience cannot bear.)

A part of him wanted to stop her from doing it, but a greater part of him urged him to encourage her further, knowing this is an unconscious effort on her part to help her cope. And let him heal a little bit inside.

Weighing his options, he made his decision. With his palms on the table, he tapped his fingers until he got her curious attention and greeted her with a comforting, encouraging 'nii-san smile.'

"And may I know, perhaps, why you are asking me this, Ayumi-chan?"

He watched her shake her head and smiled. "Ne, I'm just curious, Shinichi-san. I've never been to America before."

"Really?" He was pushing it, but he had to do it to help them both. As if to further tease the young woman, he slightly nudged the cup to her direction.

"Hai, really." She was just staring at the cup he just nudged, as if in a trance.

"Hn. Your tea is getting cold, Ayumi-chan. Maybe you should tell me the truth this time."

Her head suddenly went up to face him, eyes wide in surprise, and, realizing that he just busted her, flushed.

"A-ano…e-eto…I mean…w-what is…"

"It's okay, Ayumi. You don't need to tell me if you're not ready."

"No, that's not it, Shinichi-san!" she blubbered, almost nervously, eyes wide. Which only grew wider after seeing Shinichi's slightly shocked reaction, suddenly realizing her outburst, and settled back on her seat.

Nobody said a word for a few seconds, Shinichi just content to unnerve her with his piercing eyes and Ayumi still embarrassed at her earlier actions, her face too red and her movements too frazzled with the attention he kept giving her. Nothing was said about the issue for a long time until Ran and the boys returned to their table to enjoy the treats.

It was only after they had finished their treats and took the fastest route back to the kids' hotel room, only after Ran insisted they stay—despite the fact he has just arrived from America, you're used to this with your job, Ran says—and help the kids with their competition tomorrow, only after Ran and the boys grew busy with solving problems and Ayumi left the hotel to buy some groceries, did Shinichi have the time to speak with her again.

Leaving his luggage and coat for the somewhat warm afternoon, he casually said he'd be out for a few minutes before he took off to explore Tokyo and hopefully find Ayumi—in the small park closest to the hotel, preferably.

He does not understand the reason for his incessant worrying the moment she went out. He knew she can take care of herself—she recovered fairly well the moment they started eating at the café—but it did not stop him from making sure she was not attempting anything funny this time with her sudden need to be alone.

He saw her at the swing of the park outside, as expected. She was staring at particularly nothing, her grocery bag in her arms, and he would have passed her without her noticing if he did not call her name.

Startled, she looked up to see him giving her a wink and a hand salute.

She softly smiled upon seeing him walking towards her direction. "A-ah…Shinichi-san. You're here."

"You're not the only one in need of fresh air," he quipped, leaving the young woman a bit flustered at how he was easily able to read her body language. "Is this other swing taken?"

Eyes twinkling in mischief, he sat on the swing beside a laughing Ayumi who finally loosened up. They were content with just looking at the children playing in the park, Shinichi coming up with some witty remark about kids and their disguises which made Ayumi laugh again, until they settled with comfortable silence.

It was a few minutes later when she consulted him. "Shinichi-san, we never really had a time to thank you for helping us with our competition tomorrow. We know you should be staying at your own hotel right now and rest, but you got stuck with us instead."

"Tch. It's not a problem, Ayumi. But is there any reason you're out here instead of just staying inside?"

"Ne, like you said, I just want to unwind. They wouldn't worry because I don't dally too far. Besides, I'm a big girl now," she said with an open smile.

His soft smirk was his only answer to that. "I doubt you only went grocery shopping."

Ayumi sighed and picked up a stray leaf on the ground, her smile wistful and sad.

"It was something you told me a while ago, Shinichi-san. I've been thinking about it."

"Ah." He leaned forward, pinning his elbows on his knees, and gave her a warm smile. "If it's something you still can't tell to the boys, I'm all ears."

Ayumi gratefully smiled. Ever since they reached middle school, the boys seemed even more annoyed whenever Ayumi would bring up the subject of Edogawa Conan. Although they accepted how Conan decided to leave them—however vague the boy's explanation had been—his departure still left a sore spot for them. What Ayumi could not understand, Shinichi surmised, is that the two boys still felt jealous over the boy since he still occupied a part of Ayumi's memories.

"Ne, it's really nothing, Shinichi-san. I know, with your very busy schedule, that you wouldn't have been able to see him there. I mean, America is such a big place, I know it's impossible you'd cross paths with him. But there's still a part of me that worries after him, even after all these years."

"You can't let him go."

"Eh?" She suddenly asked in surprise, making her let go of the leaf she had been playing with.

"Your crush. You still can't get over your crush on him."

And surprisingly, she giggled. Her reaction was so spontaneous, startling Shinichi in the process. "Shinichi-san, I'm no longer a seven year-old. Honest, I've gotten over that silly crush! Besides, don't you think I was too young then to know what a crush really is?"

He only shrugged and smirked. "Could've fooled me."

When she puffed her face and lightly gave a jab at his side, he truly chuckled amusingly.

"Mou, Shinichi-san. You are teasing me."

"Gomen, Ayumi-chan." He smiled at how she blushed when he just called her Ayumi. "Now what about that Edogawa kid?"

"Mou, his name is Conan-kun."

"This Conan kid then."

"Conan-kun," this time, she addressed his alter-ego's name so fondly he felt slightly envious of the "boy", "is my friend. He is a cute boy, yes, but he is most importantly our friend."

"Who suddenly left you in the middle of solving a very crucial case with only a letter telling you he left for America. Looks like a _very _good friend, indeed," he said with some distaste.

"That's true."

"…Oh." That somewhat shut him up, not really expecting she would agree that easily. The jibe was only meant to rile her to Conan's defense, not to make her side with him.

"It is true Conan-kun left in such a haste. He was such a big part of us when we were kids—he practically introduced us to this whole detective thing, you know? And then suddenly he bailed out on us."

She must have noticed he was listening intently, because this time she was staring at him as if forcing him to understand.

"When Mitsuhiko-kun said we should move on, we somehow understood that he also wanted the three of us to forget _him._ But as you knew Shinichi-san, unfortunately I was not one to give up so easily. I didn't want anyone of us to forget him as if he betrayed us without confirming anything first. In a way, I just really needed the truth. That was why I was really thankful for your help back then, Shinichi-san."

"It was nothing. It was the least that I could do."

"But you helped us in a lot of ways. We probably owed you a lifetime for it."

He could only stare at her in confusion. They were still talking about Conan, right? The boy he led them to believe left in America without a trace? The boy he still remembered she was crying over?

"Ano, you're probably confused, Shinichi-san. When Conan-kun left us, we _first _thought he didn't have a reason for it. Well, he had a reason for it, but surely it wouldn't _have been enough_ to hide it from us, you know? But throughout the process of looking for him, I realized that in our world as detectives, not everything is what they seem. And that in the end, Conan-kun's reason for leaving wouldn't matter if we wouldn't even accept it. And that was probably why he never told us."

"The day I cried, Shinichi-san, it was not because we finally realized he left us. All along, I somehow already knew with the leads we had. I cried because I realized we were too close-minded to accept his reason that we may have forced him to do it," she finally admitted for the first time.

"Do you somewhat understand now, Shinichi-san? Conan-kun may have left us, but he's not the only one to blame. At that time, we wouldn't even be mature enough to accept whatever he would have said. That hit me the most. Because had he truly told us he would be leaving then, we would've stopped him no matter his reason, and he would've stayed just because he felt obligated. And then he wouldn't be happy."

The silence was so thick he didn't believe either one of them even breathed. For the first time in years, Shinichi did not know what to say.

"But you're still looking for him," Shinichi said after a long while, his breath constricting of this new discovery as he tried to steady his voice to a curious note.

This time, Ayumi passionately shook her head and gave him another heartwarming smile.

"Ne, that's not it, Shinichi-san. It's just that I can't help but think: what if we have moved on and he _hadn't_? All this time, he might still be avoiding us because he thought we still wouldn't be able to understand. But we're older now. And since we're older now, we don't want him to think we wouldn't be able to accept his reasons this time. And since we're older now, we won't be looking for him just to force him back to us. He did not need to see us, but we just want him to know that we never got angry at him or even forgot him because he will always be a friend to us. Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun might still be on the rougher side, but I'm sure they felt the same; they just wouldn't want to show it openly, those secret saps."

When said those words, she was smiling so radiantly that for a moment, he could not take his eyes off her. She looked so hopeful and open, he couldn't help but think he would do anything just to protect the purity of this young woman. Even if he had to protect her from himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find him there, Ayumi-chan. I could've helped you more," he said after a while for lack of anything to say. But Ayumi didn't seem to mind for she only nodded and smiled.

"Conan-kun can be very sneaky when he wants to," this time he could hear the hint of pride in her voice, "but I'm sure he just means no harm. Still, I'm sorry on his behalf if he has caused any strain on you," she added a little worryingly.

"No harm was done, Ayumi-chan," Shinichi shrugged, then, after deliberation, finally touched her shoulder, startling her at the contact.

She could only stare at him, blushing slightly, until Shinichi gently poked her in the nose and went back to his position in the swing.

"I know I could not speak for him, but I guess you knew I was missing for years," he started, looking at her in askance.

"Aa. Ran-neechan told us."

"I did not disappear, Ayumi-chan."

"Eh?"

"No, I did not disappear. I was not even held hostage and escaped. The truth is…I hid."

"Nani?" She slightly exclaimed, somewhat panicking at the revelation she knew she would receive. Never in a million years did she think the Kudou Shinichi would confide in her. She suddenly felt…inadequate about it all.

"I guess you understood what my inclinations were, even at seventeen." At her slow nod, he continued. "I was handling a very…delicate case. At that time, I was religiously following my leads to the case, with my mind only intent on one thing: to gain more fame from solving it."

The Black Organization. Everybody knew about this case, especially since they almost got involved in it until Conan-kun got them out of the way.

"But I realized that as I was getting closer to solving it, I was also endangering the people I care for. If I do not bring the group down, more people will suffer from their evil. But if I continue, I know it would only be a matter of time before they target me and the people around me, too. So I did the only thing I thought was the best solution then."

"You left Ran-neechan and your family." Her whisper came out raspier than what she intended.

"It was not easy," he said with a painful grin. "To be really convincing, I had to make it look like I disappeared from sight. I know if I let anyone on my plans, my disappearing act would be less effective. I almost lost everything I had for that mission…"

"…but in the end, you came back to Ran-neechan. And saved the world." This time, her smile was encouraging. Once again he prayed to all the gods that they will not take this beautiful girl for granted.

"I was lucky she understood. But what I really wanted to tell you is this, Ayumi-chan: people have different reasons for leaving, and not all of them are based on good intentions. But I'm sure Edogawa left without intending to hurt you at all. And if he really is indeed the Edogawa Ran has been sharing to me, I'm sure he also cared for your friendship, too."

When he finally looked at her back, he was not prepared to her openly hopeful face and grateful smile.

"He might still be in a tight spot now, but in time he may return. And hopefully you guys will still be there to welcome him."

"Of course, Shinichi-san, we never gave up on our Conan-kun! We promise to welcome him with open arms as soon as we see him again!" She suddenly stood up, her fists closed, as she somewhat made her pact in front of a very amused Shinichi.

"He really is lucky to have you as his friends, Ayumi-chan."

And just like that, he saw her deflate and looked hopefully at him. "Do you really think so, Shinichi-san?"

"I'm betting my entire fame and reputation on it."

And of all the things he expected, he did not foresee the wide smile and slight punch she gave him as form of gratitude.

"Woops, sorry. Just some sort of reflex, Shinichi-san," she said, scratching her neck sheepishly.

"Just what have the boys been teaching you in two years?" he jokingly exclaimed, exaggeratingly touching the arm she punched.

"Ne, nothing but soccer and self-defense, Shinichi-san!" And as if to prove her point, she made a swift kicking action that even got him impressed.

"Hmm, I may have to test those soccer skills you guys have some other time. Don't you know I'm a champion soccer player in my time?"

"Pfft. I beg to disagree, Shinichi-san. No one is better than Ran-neechan." She even placed her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"_I_ taught _her_ that sport, you little brat. Get your facts straight," he growled playfully, finally standing up and towering over her petite form as if to make a point. Secretly he's glad he had once again lifted her spirits.

Ayumi may have said more, but Ran's booming voice already caught her attention first.

"There you are, you lazy-pants! I should've known I'd find you first here on the park. Shinichi, I'm expecting more from you."

"You were looking for us somewhere, Ran-koi?" he asked sweetly instead, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Fine, I was being foolish. I ran straight to the nearest grocer thinking Shinichi got you stranded there Ayumi-chan—we know how he gets when he sees something he likes to eat—and only realized you could've just been here. Anyways, Ayumi-chan, your boys are grumbling because their well-deserved ramen hasn't arrived yet. And they're a bother to teach with their annoyed and worried expressions plastered on their faces."

Shinichi whistled. Apparently the boys are still as overprotective as the last time he was here. He sneaked a look at the girl in question, who only sighed in annoyance.

"I only went out for some fresh air," she defended with a pout, silently muttering about brats who can't seem to get into their heads how she can take down an army any time when attacked. He only smirked at her antics.

"Well it seems your time is up because I have to threaten to tie them in a pot if they don't stay put in the hotel," Ran harrumphed, still glaring at Shinichi. "And you have to answer to me for leaving me behind those notorious idiots, Shinichi."

"Hey, I deserve some fresh air, too! Just arrived from America, remember?"

"Whatever. Well, let's go!" Ran said without any restraint, and left first, confident the persons she addressed will soon follow suit. She's never wrong about things like this.

And soon enough, Shinichi was already shaking his head and was about to follow her fiancé until Ayumi called out to him.

"A-ano, Shinichi-san…"

He looked back, only to hold his breath. With the sunset as her backdrop, her blue eyes looked even more luminous as the orange glow softly bathed her form. The wind ruffled her locks a bit, but she paid it no heed as she continued to look at him, then wore a shy smile as she took one step closer. In his position, he could see how beautiful she has become, truly beautiful. If only…

But they both knew that he's a taken man, and she had a lot of years ahead of her to find a better man. Someone who will not keep secrets from her. Someone she could start fresh with. Someone who could not break her heart because he does not know Edogawa Conan and hopefully will never have the chance to—since Ayumi will no longer feel the need to tell him.

Finally, she stopped in her tracks. Time seemed to stop still as Ayumi said those fateful words the two will never forget from that day, along with the other secrets they have shared with each other.

"Shinichi-san, if you don't mind, may I ask one more thing from you?"

"You know you do not need to ask for it, Ayumi," he whispered, his arms already opening to her.

And just like that, the young woman allowed herself to be pulled into his tight hug, his arms already clasping her form into his warm body. For a few seconds neither moved, until one of his hands came to rest on her head, gently stroking her hair. His other hand settled on the dip of her waist as if following both her arms that are clutching his own waist.

"Arigatou, Shinichi-san," she muffled under his clothed chest as she allowed the feeling of painful content wash over her.

_I understand now, Shinichi-san. I always know you are a nice person by looking after us. And I'm glad you finally have your happiness now. May I wish you and Ran-neechan all the contentment in this world._

She let a tiny, single teardrop glide on her cheek before she easily shrugged it off with his sleeve and looked up to smile at him easily, her body finally leaving his warm embrace.

_And no matter what you say, you will always be Conan-kun to me. Your secret is safe with me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you._

_(Author Unknown)_

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Some notes._**

_1. You might have noticed I never mentioned Ai Haibara in this fic, though I somewhat know she's an integral part of the DC-verse. I wanted to make this just a trio(spotlight on Ayumi)+Shinichi piece so I intentionally cut her out of the picture (but she's still there…somewhere. Subconsciously.). I hope you understand._

_2. I still have a hard time writing these characters since I base all their personalities on a few fanfiction pieces I've read and the DC Wikipage. I've never read the manga. I've seen at most three to five episodes, but that wouldn't count as anything. Forgive me for making them too OOC._

_3. This started out as a part of my other story, pulsing color, but realized I went too far away from the original direction of my story and decided to take it out and make it a one-shot instead. But since this also meant another fic added into the rare collection of Ayu-Conan/Shinichi fandom, so I think I made the right decision. :-)_

_4. This is dedicated to all of you who love Ayumi, Conan/Shinichi and their somewhat addictive, arresting what-if scenarios! Hope you will love this, guys! :-)_


End file.
